(Kothar Di Wer Svant)
by Draco1997
Summary: Over seven decades ago lived an ancient race called Draconians, they were a hybrid species one of human and dragon origins but no one knows how they came to be. Most parts of the world worshipped these creatures for because of their advance wisdom and knowledge of the world of old. One day they all disappeared the question is why? and what if one is still around? Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

**_(Kothar Di Wer Svant)_**

 ** _(Prologue)_**

 _Over seven decades ago lived an ancient race called Draconians, they were a hybrid species one of human and dragon origins but no one knows how they came to be. Most parts of the world worshipped these creatures for because of their advance wisdom and knowledge of the world of old, some people believed they were gods from the heavens but others thought of them as demons and hunted them for sport._

 _The Draconians had the skills to learn how to read, write, speak and even wield weapons some even knew how to use something called a thu'um as well magic. Not all Draconians were the same though mostly through their appearance and skills. Some humans were taught by these ancient beings but in return they've been hunted down until they've became extinct._

 _Three decades later the ancient race became nothing more than a myth but… what if they weren't a myth, what if they were still around…_

 ** _(Unknown Location)_**

 _"_ _Sir, we're about to break through the ice!" a man yelled over the harsh winds. A man wearing fur covered armor stood tall, standing around six feet, holding a shield and sword in hand "The emperor will be pleased, lets hurry this up!" the man yelled "Yes sir" the other man took hes leave making his way back over to the other men. These men were sent by the emperor of Rome to check out some rumors of a dragon frozen in ice and they plan to use it for war once they get their hands and the so-called dragon conquer "General!" one of the men yelled gaining his attention._

 _The general makes his way over to his men, worm who are now standing around the ice staring at it like dead fish "What's going on?! Why are you guys just standing…" his voice died in his throat. None of them was expecting this. The dragon that was in the us was less dragon and more human but a human with wings and what was worse was that he was staring right at the Romans. His eyes were a crimson red color, they held a lot of hatred "What is that?" one of the men asked._

 _Before anyone else could speak the ice cracked, followed by steam flowing out of it "Everyone get back!" the ice exploded scattering ice shards everywhere, some even hit the mean killing them immediately. The general stared at the creature standing before him "Mother of…" his words died in his throat once he felt sharp pain in his stomach and coldness consuming him. He looked down to see a shard of ice piercing through his stomach then he looked back up at the creature which was holding his hand up with some sort of mist flowing off his fingers._

 _The ground was painted with red as the creature started slaughtering everyone that was in the area. Nothing was left but body parts scattered on the ground, staining the snow with blood. The creature stood there letting the blood drip from his claws while his head was looking up to the sky. The creature stretched out his dark, torn wings getting the feel for them again. Once it was done stretching it took off into the sky flying through the clouds leaving the barren, frozen wasteland behind._

 _What it didn't know was that one of the Roman men survived the slaughter and slowly made his way back to the ship._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter One)**

 **(The Edge) (Three days later)**

The Edge was clam this morning. The twins weren't pranking or annoying anyone, Snotlout wasn't being the egocentric idiot he usually is, Astrid is grooming her dragon Stormfly and Cami is hanging out with Hiccup at the main clubhouse "What do you think we should do today?" Cami asked playing with her boyfriend's hair "Maybe go down to the beach?" Hiccup suggested sitting back in a chair while looking at one of the lens that was for the dragon's eye "Did someone say beach?"

Snotlout walked into the club room with Hookfang following close behind him "Yes, we thought we it would be fun to get everyone and head down to the beach and enjoy ourselves" Snotlout looked at him with a confused expression "What?" Hiccup asked confused "Did you really say something about having fun, you and the word fun don't go together"

"He's right you know" Hiccup turns to Cami which was trying to hold back on laughing "Oh come on, I can be fun" that did it for Cami. She started laughing so hard she fell to her knees but Hiccup wasn't amused "It's not that funny" he could he Toothless give off his own version of a laugh. The twins, Fishlegs and Astrid were now entering the club room "What is everyone laughing about?" Astrid asked taking a seat in front of Hiccup.

"They're laughing because I had the word fun used in my sentence" Astrid's eyes went wide "Seriously? Yu

"You're like the most anti-fun person here" Everyone now was laughing "Ok, ok I get it that I don't know how to have fun but that doesn't mean I can't think of fun ideas" everyone went silent for a couple of seconds then started up laughing again. Hiccup let out a sigh of annoyance "Sorry babe but your definition of fun is different from ours" Cami hugged her boyfriend. Their laughter started to die down "Ok, so what was this about to bring up fun"

"Cami and I thought it would be nice for us all to head down to the beach and enjoy ourselves but I guess since I'm not fun we could do some tr…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when everyone took off running to their huts "That's what I thought" Hiccup smiled getting a kiss to the cheek "I guess I'll get changed to" Cami left for her hut leaving Hiccup in the clubhouse by himself 'I guess I should go get changed too' he thought making his way to his own hut.

 **(Time Skip)**

Everyone was now sitting around at the beach in their swim wear, the guys wore their trunks while the girls wore two pieces "Ok, now let's have fun and enjoy ourselves" Everyone cheered in excitement then ran into the water, the dragons even joined in on the fun. Hiccup and Cami were the only ones to not go into the water since Hiccup didn't want to get his fake leg wet and Cami didn't want to leave her boyfriend all alone "Why don't you go have fun with the rest?" he asked.

"I don't want you to be alone" she simply answered laying her head on his shoulders "Thanks but I don't want to keep you from having fun" Cami smiles "I'm having fun just being here with you" she looked up at him to see that he was giving her that goofy grin she loves so much. They slowly closed the gap between them but had to stop when they heard Fishlegs yell out something. The two turned to see that the twins have tackled him into the water causing everyone to laugh including them.

Fishlegs could throw them off into the water "Don't hurt the big guy to much" Hiccup called out to the twins "We won't, much" he just shook his head turning his attention back to Cami "Now, where were we" he smiled leaning forward, Cami following his lead. They both closed their eyes, the gap in between them getting smaller by every second but it was ruined again by someone else yelling "Hey look?" Tuff pointed up to the sky.

Everyone looked up to see a terror flying right for them "It looks like it has something around its leg" Ruff stated the obvious. The little dragon flew over towards Hiccup landing next to him "Hey buddy, what do you have there?" he took the paper from its leg, opened it to see it's from his dad "Oh this can't be good" he said aloud reading it over.

After Hiccup was finished reading the paper he stood up and made his way back to his hut "Babe, what's happening?" Cami asked standing up to follow him "My dad said there's been a dragon attacking local tribes and it'll be heading towards Berk" he continued his way to his hut with Toothless close on his tail.

" **Hiccup, what's going on?"** Toothless growled "A dragon's attacking villages and dad wants us to come to Berk to see if we could do anything to stop it" Toothless seemed confuse by his response but kept following "One of our scout ships caught glimpse of it attacking a village and sent a terror to Berk to warn my dad that it could possibly be heading his way" Hiccup continued.

Deep down Toothless had a bad feeling about this but he didn't understand why so he pushed it off to the side for another time.

 **(Time Skip)**

Hiccup and Toothless were both ready to head out for Berk but were delayed when he saw Cami followed by her changwing Scarlet "What are you doing? I thought you were down at the beach?" she placed a hand on her hip "I wasn't going to stay at the beach while my boyfriend went back home to face a dragon by himself" he let out a sigh "Cami, I need you to stay here and watch over everyone to make sure they don't do anything stupid"

"Astrid can do that and besides you don't know what kind of dragon you'll be going up against"

"That's why I want you to stay here with everyone, I want you to be safe" she sends him a glare "I'm not staying and that's final" she stated climbing onto Scarlet. Hiccup lets out a defeated sigh "Fine but if I feel like it's too dangerous I want you to get as far away from it" she smiles at her victory. The four of them took off into the sky, cutting through the clouds and now they were on their way to Berk hoping that the dragon hasn't reached it before them.

 **(Couple of days later) (Berk)**

The four descended from the clouds to still see Berk intact and not burning to the ground 'Thank thor' Hiccup thought with a smile. He could see his dad and some of the Berk residents standing in the center plaza waiting for him. They landed in front of his dad with a thud "Hey dad, what's this about a dragon attacking villages?"

"Straight to the point, well, like I wrote on the paper, a dragon is attacking local tribes and even the outcast and berserkers, those who have survived its attack has given somewhat a description on what this dragon looks like" he turns to look at butch which whom is holding a canvas "Show 'im Bucket" Bucket nodded turning the canvas to Hiccup which went wide eyed. The creature was dark in color, torn and ridged black wings, human like body but covered in scales from top to bottom, sharp spine like talons all up his arms and legs ending at the joints like the knee and elbow, hands replaced with claws along with the feet, it's hair was jet black followed by blood red eyes, it wore what looked like clothing but they were torn and covered in whole showing some visible scars.

"What in Thor's name is that?" he asked looking over the picture hoping to hear them say that it's a joke "We don't know son, we were hoping you did but from what the reports say, that thing is attacking villages for no reason" Hiccup just shook his head "That's no dragon I've seen" Cami looked at the picture letting out a gasp.

"What is that?" she asked and even Toothless looked surprised **"It can't be"** he let out a small wine. Hiccup looked at his best friend with worried eyes "Toothless, what's wrong bud? Have you seen this creature before?" Toothless nodded **"I have, but it's something I do not want to face, especially that one"**

"If it's scaring Toothless then I sure do not want to face that thing" a random viking stated gesturing to the picture. There were nods of agreement but no one got a word out before the horns started to go off "It's here!" someone from the watch tower yelled "Everyone! to battle stations!" everyone quickly scattered grabbing every weapon they can and every child sent to the Great Hall "Son, I need you to slow that thing down while we get things ready" Hiccup nodded climbing onto Toothless and Cami climbing onto Scarlet "Let's go bud" the four of them took off in the direction of this 'dragon' to try to slow it down.

They stayed high above Berk just to make sure it sees them first but not out of range of the of the bolas that were getting ready. Hiccup looked over at Cami and Scarlet "Remember, if it gets bad I want you two to get away from it"

"I'm not leaving you no matter if it's a dragon or a demon" she gave him a reassuring smile. Hiccup knew he wasn't going to win against her "Fine but please stay out of the way for a little bit, at least enough so I could try to reason with it" she seemed hesitant but nodded. They turned their attention back in the direction of the creature and saw that it was quickly closing in on them 'Whatever this thing is, it's dangerous' he thought watching it as it gets closer and closer by the second.

It didn't take long before it stopped just a couple of feet away from them. It was now hovering staring them down like it was studying them. It looked just like the picture but he couldn't tell if it was tall or small but now he can see it and he noticed that it just an inch taller than him "Toothless, can you talk to it?" he asked in a hush tone. The dragon nodded.

"Ok, repeat what I say" he looked away from the creature and it never looked away from him "Why are you here?" he asked the creature **"Why have you come here?"** Toothless repeated **.** The creature seemed to be intrigued with the two _"I've bo wah kuz nahkriin fah dii mahlaan fron, druv los vos daar mun zor hi med rez?"_ both Hiccup and Toothless were taken back **"I am no one's pet! I let him ride me because I want to and it's because he's my friend!"** Toothless barked "What did he say bud?"

" **He said he came here to take revenge on his kin"** Hiccup looked at the creature somewhat understanding the situation "I know you're probably mad at the people who hurt your kin but these people don't deserve that, we don't harm dragons anymore and we didn't have anything to do with…" but he was cut off by the creature's voice _"Dreh ni hi nok wah zey mun! enook mun los beyraal aax dii fron!"_ his voice startled the two and it was so loud that it shook the ground below "What did he say bud" Toothless didn't answer but only glared at the creature **"These humans had nothing to do with the extinction of your kin so don't take your anger out on them!"** Toothless barked which seemed to have anger the creature more. He was about to attack but a blast to his back caught his attention. Everyone turned to see Snotlout and Hookfang followed by the other riders come flying out of the clouds "Take that you demon!" he yelled at the creature "Snotlout no! we were getting it to calm down!"

"Well, from what we saw it looked like it was about to attack you" Hiccup's attention turned back to the creature which has already moved and was now chasing after his attacker "Snotlout! Watch out!" Snotlout turned around to see the creature was now chasing him "Oh crap! Hookfang, fly faster!" but he wasn't fast enough, the creature grabbed Hookfang's tail then spun him around until he let go, throwing them towards the ground. Snotlout let out a girly scream before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Cami! Try cutting it off, we need to scare him off and away from Berk" She nodded taking off towards the creature "Ok bud, let's do the same but stay out of its reach" the dragon nodded. Hiccup looked at the remaining riders which were Fishlegs 'surprisingly' Astrid, and Cami "Ok, those who are still here try surrounding it!" he ordered and everyone followed. The riders that were still in the air began to surround the creature, slowly closing in on it but what happened next wasn't something they were expecting to ever happen in their lifetime.

The creature shot up into the sky making distance between them, then took a deep breath before shouting something that shook the sky and ground _"STUN BAH QO!"_ the clouds began to swirl and grew dark, rain started pouring down followed by thunder and lightning. The lightning was rapid and hitting everything down below, some even almost hit the riders "Everyone move out of the way!" Hiccup shouted trying not to get hit by lightning.

Hiccup looked down at Berk to see there were fires spreading all throughout the village "Come on bud, we need to stop those fires!" Toothless nodded diving down towards the village but stopped when the creature flew right in front of him blocking their path. The creature took this opportunity of shock and flew right for Hiccup grabbing him by the neck and yanking him off his saddle. After Hiccup was yanked off his dragon, Toothless began to plummet towards the earth with a screech.

The creature held Hiccup by his neck slowly putting more pressure on it, suffocating him "P-Please, s-stop" he begged trying to push him off but he didn't have any strength to do so. Hiccup's vison started to blur 'Is this it for me' he thought as he was about to lose consciousness but the pressure went away when he saw an explosion hit the creatures back which caused it to loosen its grip on his neck. He took this opportunity and kick him in the chest which made the creature release him. Now he was falling towards the earth but was caught seconds before hitting the ground by Scarlet and Cami.

He looked up at his girlfriend with a smile "Thank you milady" she just shook her head. He turned to look back at the creature and saw that he has just got hit by a bola and now was plummeting towards the ground, crashing into the middle of the plaza. The sky began to clear and the rain and lightning has ceased "Cami, lower me down!" she did as he said and lowered him down before letting go of him.

The vikings that were on the ground were now surrounding the creature with weapons in hand but Hiccup had to stop them "Stop! Everyone lower your weapons!" he ordered pushing his way through "Are you crazy?! That thing was trying to kill us" there were murmurs of agreement followed by yells of protest "I know he tried to kill us but it's because he is mad at the humans who wiped out his kin" Hiccup was now standing in between of the creature and his village.

His dad made his way into the middle of everyone and now standing over his son "Son, it may be mad but, it tried to kill you and you still want to protect it?" he questioned his son. Hiccup only nodded "Yes, I was able to calm him down before Snotlout attacked it" he looked over to said man which was limping _"Stiildus zey tum! hi dreh nid nuz gespein dii nahkriin!"_ everyone was startled by the creature's outburst even though nobody understood what it said.

Hiccup looked at it confused "C-can you understand us?" he asked the creature. It only rolled I's eyes before speaking again _"Do rahlo Zu'u vis, hin tinvok los vahk wah mindoraan med zok vorey tinvok nuz Zu'u los ni eldraag tol hi dreh ni mindoraan zey"_ the other dragon riders have already landed and were now standing in front of the creature staring at him in disbelief "What is that thing?" Fishlegs asked with a quiver "It looks so cool" the twins spoke in unison. Astrid was the only one to stare at the creature with nothing to say.

"Um… w-we don't know what you're sayin" the creature huffed in annoyance _"I said of course I can understand. Your race is just too stupid to understand mine"_ this comment made everyone's eyes go wide "Did that thing just speak Norse?" someone asked shocked. The creature tried sitting himself up but the bolas restraining him were making it difficult.

" _Norse is one of the easiest language to learn"_ no one knew what to say, still shocked at the fact that this creature can learn different languages and is talking to them. The only person to be able to bring themselves to speak was Hiccup "O-Ok I wasn't really expecting that but I-I guess it helps" The creature continued to stare daggers at Hiccup.

Hiccup cleared his throat before speaking "Now, from what I understand from Toothless is that you're wanting to get revenge for the extinction of your kin but y-you can't take it out on everyone you see, we had nothing to do with- "

" _You understand nothing! And your people did have something to do with it, every human had something to do with my races extinction!"_ The creature cut Hiccup off by yelling _"Each and every human turned and hunted my kind because of our rare skins and prices of our hide, our hide was turned into armor since it resists to fire and the cold"_ everyone continued to stare at the creature in bewilderment. It was true, they didn't understand… they didn't understand what it's like to have your whole race killed to near extinction.

The creature looks at Toothless with disgust _"You should know how that feels…"_ Hiccup turned to look at toothless "Bud?" the dragon didn't move his eyes away from the creature but his expression soften _"You're just like me, the only one left of his kind but here you are being friends with the creatures that made us the only ones left"_

Hiccup didn't think about it till now but it's right, humans are the reason why the night furies are close to extinction as well as this creature. Hiccup didn't really know what else to say but he had to do something to calm this creature down. Something popped into his head and he was about to speak to the creature, but he heard a loud thud. His father just hit the creature in the back of its head knocking it out cold. He looked his dad in horror.

"Why did you do that!?" he asked looking at his farther in disbelief "Sorry son but we can't let this conversation continue right now, we need to get this thing into one of the dragon pens in the arena, then you can try to reason with it even though I still don't like the idea of letting you near that thing" Stoick looked over to two of his fellow men that stood a couple of feet behind him and motioned to them to take it away.

"For now, we need to get these repairs done then we can decide on what to do with it" Hiccup sighed in disbelief. Stoick followed the two men that were dragging the creature to the dragon pens. Cami walked up beside Hiccup placing a hand on his shoulder "It'll be ok, we'll get another chance but for now let's go help with the repairs" Hiccup knew she was right. He'll get another chance at talking with the creature.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter Two)**

The next morning Hiccup, Cami, and Fishlegs were standing in the stands of the arena looking inwards watching his dad talking to Mikazuki about his assignment about watching over the creature by guarding over the door. Hiccup lets out a sigh "Babe, it'll be ok, they won't let it die in there" Cami placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I know but he should've given me more time to try to talk to it, calm it down or something" He turned to look at his girlfriend "I know but I think it would be good to just leave it alone for now and when it's calmed down he'll probably let you talk to it again"

"She right Hiccup, right now it would be best to leave it be and let it have some time to itself, all we know it would try to kill us once we let it out" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Fishlegs is right, that thing whatever it is, it's not messing around, so right now all we can do is wait" Hiccup looked back down in the arena. His dad was now walking for the entrance leaving Mikazuki to stand at the door. Hiccup felt Cami grab him by the arm and start to pull him away.

He took one last glance before following Cami and Fishlegs back into town. On there way into town in the distance they saw Sal, Raven and Rias were leaving the Great Hall possible going to go to the arena to talk to Mikazuki which was their friend. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Cami walked passed the three overhearing some of the conversation.

They heard Raven ask, "Why do you think he was sent to guard an empty pen?" but that was all they heard before that got to far out of range "Do you think they'll try to see the creature?" Cami asked looking over her shoulder.

"Probably, they've always been trouble ever since they got here" Snotlout's voice came out of no where "When have they ever been trouble?" he shrugs his shoulders "Like, always, ever since they've joined Berk they've been nothing but trouble" Cami placed her hands on her hips "Tell me one time they've been trouble?" he seemed to be thinking about it but when was getting upset when he couldn't think of something but his anger quickly went away after he finally thought of something "What about the time they killed that dragon when they first showed up"

"They didn't know about us being friends with dragons, so we can't hold that over them" Hiccup jumped in. Snotlout tried thinking of something else "Well… what about that time they… they burned down a house?" Fishlegs shook his "Nope, that was the twins" He glares at Fishlegs "Then… what about that creature that attacked Berk…" Cami cuts him off "They had nothing to do with that thing coming here"

"You don't know that!" he turns his hard "Actually, we do, something like that doesn't seem to follow people" Fishlegs tried to make sense of but knew close to nothing about it. Snotlout is now fuming and storms off.

 **(With Sal, Raven, and Rias)**

"I'm not sure but whatever the reason is, it has to be a good one for having him stand there" Sal answered. The three of them over heard a rumor that their friend was guarding one of the dragon pens, but they didn't say the reason why "It probably had to do with whatever happened yesterday" Rias chimes in.

"What happened yesterday?" Raven asked looking at her friend "Don't really know the details but I heard some commotion going on outside when I was in the Great Hall making food, everyone came in exhausted and had some confused and worried expressions on their faces" Rias explained.

"So, whatever happened last night could be the reason Mikazuki is guarding an empty pen?"

"Raven, have you thought about the idea of it not being empty, whatever's in that pen could be the reason for their strange behavior yesterday" they were nearing the arena. Sal, Raven and Rias looked down into the arena and saw their friend standing beside the massive pen that once held the Monstrous Nightmare. Raven waved at Mikazuki and he waved back.

The three friends entered the arena "Hey Mikazuki, we heard that you would be in here" He nods "Yea, Stoick told me to stand here and guard this door" he gestured to the door behind him. The three looked at the door "Do you know what you're guarding?" Raven asked stepping closer to the door. Mikazuki shook his head "No, he didn't tell me, but he told me not to interact with it or even look at it"

"Interact with it? What does he mean by that?" Mikazuki shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I didn't ask" Raven took another step closer "Can we see it?" He took a step-in front of her cutting her off "No, I was told not to let anyone near it?" Raven folded her arms over her chest with an unhappy expression.

"Are you seriously not interested in what you're guarding?" Mikazuki seemed to think about it for a little bit "I am but I have my orders" Raven sighed in disappointment "Fine, I guess we should go then" she slowly turned away but with some quick movements she quickly took the keys from his side hiding them behind her.

It took him a bit to realize what happened but then tried to go for the keys "Hey! Give them back!" she moved back whenever he lunged for her "Nope, not until I see what's behind that door" he continued to lunge at her "I'm not aloud to let anyone see it" she then tosses the keys to Sal which was standing next to the pen. He caught it with one hand. Mikazuki stopped and looked over to Sal "Come on, let us see what's behind these doors, you know you're courious too"

Mikazuki didn't want to go against Stoick but they were right, he was courious too. He looked around to see if anyone else was around before letting out a sigh "Fine, as long as we make it quick" Sal seemed disappointed at his response but still tossed his keys back to him "Damn, I was hoping you would try to get them from me" he whispered but Mikazuki heard it. Rias has been quiet for quite a while now "Hey Rias, are you ok?" Raven asked. Rias nodded her head "Yea, I'm just… thinking" Raven could tell something was bothering her but knew not to push it. Mikazuki walks over to one of the small windows that were built into the pen for feeding the dragons when they were kept here.

"Ok, when I open this, remember, don't interact with it" the three of them nodded coming in a little closer so that they could see it. He unlocked the window reveling a dark room, but you could make out a dark silhouette sitting in the middle of the pen.

"What is it?" Raven asked taking a step forward to try to get a better look, but she stops in her tracks when she noticed it turning around. Even though they still couldn't see what it looks like they saw the crimson eyes staring right at them. Those eyes were filled with hate and anger. Mikazuki took a step back "What is that thing?" Sal asked feeling shivers crawl down his spine. Rias stood there mesmerized by his eyes. She didn't know if she should feel scared or feel… happy. Raven felt uncomfortable as the creature stared at her.

Mikazuki decided to close the window locking it "Um… well, I guess I understand now why Stoick told you to not let anyone interact with it" Sal couldn't look away from the window "Yea, it's eyes carried so much… hate" Raven whispered. She's seen eyes like that before… she's had those eyes before. Eyes filled with nothing but hate and anger can do things to people so whatever caused this thing to have that much hate must of have been serious. Rias stood there in silence deep in thought.

"You feel satisfied?" Raven nods her head with a triumphant smile "Yes I am" she started making her way towards the arenas exit followed by Sal, but Rias just stood there looking at the closed window. Mikazuki could feel that something was wrong with her, but he could also tell that she was deep in thought.

 **(With Hiccup, Cami, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, and Astrid)**

The seven of them sat in the Great Hall talking about the events of yesterday "Man, wasn't that thing amazing, I mean, the damage that thing caused, it was beautiful" Tuffnut was talking with his sister about the destruction that the creature caused.

"Yea, it was like Ragnorok came early but then quickly ended" She sounded disappointed but then her face lit up "Do you think we should go let it out, so it could do it again?" Tuffnut seemed to like the idea "We totally should, lets go do it!"

"Are you serious?! That thing almost killed us and destroyed the whole village so how can you say that was awesome?!" Astrid was seriously mad "That thing choked Hiccup and threw Snotlout and Hookfang to the ground" she made a good point. She looked over to Hiccup "Has your dad thought about what to do with it?" Hiccup shook his head "No, but he's planning to talk it over with the elders tomorrow"

She let out a sigh "Astrid, I get that you're worried about Berk's safety but we… we just can't kill it, it's an unknown species of dragon and the last one of its kind, we could learn a lot from it" Fishlegs jumped in. Hiccup secretly agreed with him, but he was also not wanting to prove the creature right, that all humans are the same.

"Do you really think it'll let us study it Fishlegs?" Fishlegs looked down at the table knowing that it wouldn't let them study it. Stoick made it perfectly clear that no one was allowed near it or even to speak with it until after the talk with the elders.

"I think we should just kill it" Snotlout speaks holding a block of ice up to his arm. His been quiet up until now "That thing is no dragon and who cares if it's the last of its kind, a freak creature like that shouldn't even exist"

"And you wonder why it's hunting humans" Cami sighed looking over to her boyfriend. Hiccup was deep in thought not paying attention to the conversation. Deep down Cami was worried on what the alders would decide for the creature but at the same time hoping. The other five continued to argue about what they think should happen to the creature but while they were doing that the only one to realize that Sal, Rias and Raven walked in was Cami and she noticed that something was off about them.

Cami shook Hiccups shoulder pulling him from his thoughts "What is it?" he asked, "Look behind you" Hiccup was confused but did as he was told. He looked over to see Rias, Raven, and Sal sitting at the table behind them. He noticed something seemed off about them "They look like they saw a ghost" Cami nodded "Do you think they saw the creature?"

"I'm not sure" Cami and Hiccup looked at them for another couple of seconds before turning back around getting back into the conversation.

 **(At the arena)**

After Raven, Sal, and Rias left Mikazuki was the only standing in the arena. He couldn't get those eyes out of his head _'I wonder if it would let me take a closer look at it'_ he thought but shook his head _'No, I shouldn't interact with it… but…'_ He looked over to the window thinking. He took a step closer taking his keys into his hands but hesitated. The arena was silent and had an intense feel about it. He began to lower his keys back to his side but stopped when he began to her something from within the pen.

He put his ears up against the pen and began to listen. He couldn't really make out the sound or what it was saying or doing but he knew that it was doing something. He pulls away from the door and went back to standing in front of the pen. The noise that the creature was making stopped after a couple of minutes of it beginning _'What was it doing?'_ he wondered leaning up against the door. As he stood there he remembered the look on Rias's face. She seemed so… relieved. He didn't know if that was the right words or not.

His known Rias for as long as he can remember but for the past couple of months his noticed a change in her. Not a good change, she used to be a happy and loving girl but now she always seems so sad and depressed. Mikazuki looks down at his feet deep in thought but his thoughts were ruined when he began to her humming again from within the pen.

His curiosity grew and began to walk closer to the window taking his keys from his side and raising them to the lock on the small window. He unlocks the window once again and slowly but cautiously opens the window. When the window was fully open he could see the figure of creature sitting on the floor with its back turned.

The creature seemed to have noticed him staring since it began to turn its head looking Mikazuki dead in the eyes. This time Mikazuki didn't back away and instead looked over the creature with curiosity. Mikazuki and the creature had a staring contest that lasted about a couple of minutes before the creature began to move.

It turned its whole body around showing its whole front to Mikazuki. Mikazuki squinted his eyes to try to get a better look at it but he was met with a huge gust of wind knocking him off his feet landing flat on his butt. He was startled but that didn't stop him from getting back up after he landed. He walks up to the window again just to see that the creature had turned it's back to him once again.

He thought about saying something to it hoping that it would say something back but knew that right now wasn't a good time to try that. He closes the window locking it.

"This is going to be a long day" he sighed going back to his post standing in front of the pen.

 **(Time Skip)**

The day came to an end quicker then Mikazuki thought. At the end of his shift he was switched out with another guard sent by Stoick, so he could rest up for the night and get some food. He wasn't feeling hungry now, so he decided to go to the watch tower where they hang out sometimes, if they're there that is.

As he walked over the bridge leaving the arena he could see in the distance a fire lit at the watch tower which means that his friends are there… or that's probably Hiccup and his friends. On the way up, the spiral wooden planks he began to hear voices. It was Rias.

"I don't think it's right to keep it locked up" Rias stated. Next Raven spoke "I agree that it doesn't need to be locked up but if we let it out how can we be sure that it won't try to attack Berk again?" Rias didn't know if it was going to attack again or not if they let it out, but it still wasn't right.

"Raven's right, we don't know what that thing will do once it's out" Sal jumped in agreeing with Raven.

"Hey guys" everyone turned to look at Mikazuki "Hey, we didn't think you'd want to come after standing around all day"

"Yea we thought you would've been tired" Sal scooted over letting Mikazuki sit down "Nah, it was tiring just standing here all day until someone came to switch out with me, but it wasn't all that bad, so what did you guys do all day?"

"I had to go help out in the mess hall" Rias replied. Next was Raven "Sal and I went around asking some questions"

"About what?" Mikazuki could already guess what it was about "The creature that's inside the pen" Knew it "Did they say anything?" Mikazuki asked. Raven nodded "They did, they said that it was what attacked Berk yesterday and attacking Hiccup in the process and when I asked about that they said they didn't know why it did, but it did, it grabbed him by the neck and almost choked him to death but that was until Snotface had Hookfang shoot a fire ball at it causing it to drop Hiccup" Sal explained

"That was stupid, what if he hit Hiccup instead of the creature? What if it hit someone on the ground? He could've hurt someone doing a stunt like that"

"But it didn't, anyways we even talked to Hiccup and asked what happened since he was the one to interact with it"

"What did he say?" Mikazuki asked

"He used Toothless to try to talk to it and it actually spoke but in a different language and it seemed like Toothless could understand him but whatever Toothless said or Hiccup said it got angry and that's when he charged Hiccup but that's when Snotface came in attacking it causing it to go on a rampage attacking everyone, when they knocked it out of the sky Hiccup tried to talk to it again but then it spoke Norse" Rias's eyes widened.

"Wait, so you're saying it spoke Norse? So, it can understand us?" Raven nodded "Supposedly but when he asked why he attacked Berk and it said that it was because humans are the reason his kin is all dead"

"So, it's going to kill all humans because humans killed its kin?" Raven nodded again "It seems like it" they don't really know what its like to have their whole race wiped out, but they know what it feels to be alone. Ever since they've been on Berk they've been treated like dirt because they're outcast.

"That's why I think we should let it out" Rias argues. Everyone looks at her "Ok, say we do let it out, what do you think Stoick would do to us?" Raven questioned "I may agree that we should let it out but it's dangerous Rias and we just can't take that chance" she finished.

"Tomorrow, they'll be having a meeting with the elders to see what to do with it, but I feel like they'll decide to kill it but until then we can't do anything no matter how wrong it is"

Rias knows they're right but… she had to do something.

Mikazuki looked at her expression and could see in her eyes that she's planning something or thinking about something, but he doesn't know what it is. They sat in silence for about fifth teen minutes before Sal yawned "We better get some rest" Sal stood up followed by Raven. Mikazuki stood up to go follow but noticed that Rias still sat there deep in thought.

He thought about saying something to her but her sudden movement leaving Mikazuki to stand there wondering what was going on through her head _'I've got a bad feeling in my gut'_ he thought following Raven, Sal and Rias back to the inn they've been staying at for the past couple of years.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but fear not it's not dead I'm just trying to focus on one story at a time along with my work outside of writing is getting in the way, so, I'm going to say this now but uploading chapters will take a while, I'm just now getting enough time and days off to work on my stories but that's going to end very quickly since I'll be busy all week.**

 **Enough of that real life stuff, let's get on with the new chapter! See you guys next time!**

 **(Chapter Three)**

The next day was the day when Stoick and the council were going to discuss on what they should do with the demon that they have locked up in the old dragon pens. Stoick was the first to be at the hall waiting for the meeting to begin. As he waited he late his thoughts wonder thinking back to when he read the book of dragons when he was bored. He recalls most of the dragons that his seen and remembers his son talking about, but he doesn't remember anything about a hybrid demon but it's right there in front of him.

He didn't want to believe it, but he can't deny the fact that he has one of those demons locked up in the old arena. He let out a sigh _'How can this be happening'_ he thought to himself. He never would've thought that something like this would happen to him in his life, but it seems like the gods are testing him or just playing him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The council finally arrived a couple of minutes later which gave Stoick a good amount of time to think about what he wants to say "Now that we're all here we can get down to business" everyone that was present took their seats. Stoick was the first to speak.

"I've called you here today to talk about the demon that has recently attacked us, our home" Stoick stood up "Right now we have it locked up in the old dragon training arena" the council looked among each other knowing where he's going with this "Stoick, for about a couple of years now we have dealt with wild dragons before and we've always managed this time isn't any different, just have your son deal with the dragon, he's the best for the job"

"I'm not putting my son anywhere near that thing, it almost killed him during the attack and after we shot it down" Stoick yelled slamming his fist on the table "And that is no dragon…" he finished greeting his teeth. The council spoke quietly amongst each other before turning back to Stoick.

"Stoick, we've heard about the incident, but you know that your son is aware of the consequences of training wild dragons… but since you insist that this is not a dragon we would like to see it for ourselves to come to a decision" Stoick sighed knowing that they're right. the council members weren't here when it attacked so they don't know what it looks like "Fine, if you would follow me" The council stood up from their respected seats and followed Stoick out of the hall and down the steps.

Everyone was watching as Stoick and the council members walked through the middle of the plaza heading in the direction of the arena. The people knew why they were going there and it was to discuss on what to do with the demon sitting in the old dragon cages. A lot of the people are hoping that they decide to kill it, so it couldn't hurt them or anyone else anymore while, so few hope that they let it go and it'll be grateful and let them live.

Raven and Sal on the other hand were on their way to the arena to talk to Mikazuki but they stopped when they saw Stoick and the council members heading for the arena "What do you think that's all about?"

"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it" they ran after the group but kept their distance so that they wouldn't be spotted. Keeping their distance without them being spotted was a lot harder then they thought but they were barely able to pull it off. They almost got caught a couple of times but didn't luckily.

Arriving at the arena Raven and Sal hid above the arena while Stoick and the council were in the arena speaking to Mikazuki which was still standing guard "Good morning Stoick, what brings you here?" he greets the chief. Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I want you to open the pen" Mikazuki looked confuse and hoped that he heard that right. Stoick noticed and repeated himself "I want you to open the pen now" not wanting to piss the chief off even though he didn't care if he did or not, but he did as he was told and went over to the lever that would open the pen that he's been guarding.

He takes one more look at the chief making sure if he was ready for him to open the pen, Stoick nodded. Mikazuki didn't like the idea of this sine he's only seen whatever it's eyes and could tell that this thing is dangerous, he pulled the lever anyways and took a step back while the log that kept the doors to the pen shut.

After a minute of waiting for the log to be fully out of the way, everyone in the arena along with Sal and Raven were expecting for it to try to bust out trying to kill them but nothing happened. Nobody knew what was going on but decided to wait until Stoick said something before acting.

They waited for five minutes, still nothing happened. Not knowing what was wrong Stoick went up to the door grabbing the handles yanked the doors open. To everyone's surprise the creature was just sitting on the ground, wings folded, hands in it's lap, and the eyes were closed, even it's breathing seem to have ceased but they could tell that it was very much alive.

"Stoick, what is that thing?" one of the other men asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"This is the demon that attacked Berk and you can also see that this thing is no ordinary dragon or human for that matter" Stoick was staring daggers at the creature but it didn't even seem to notice that anyone is there because the eyes were still closed.

"What is that?" Raven whispered to Sal.

"I don't know but you might want to be quite" Raven knew that she needed to be quite that's why she whispered.

"I know that, so you don't have to tell me" Their attention was grabbed elsewhere when they heard another set of soft footsteps coming from behind them. They quickly turned their heads around to see that it's just Rias.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked. Rias crouched down next to them and said "I was looking for you guys and a couple of people I asked said that you went to the arena"

"Well, since you're here take a look at this" Raven, Sal, Rias all looked into the arena at the open doors of the pen but when they looked at the creature, they saw that it's eyes were open and staring right at them.

The people that were in the arena have already noticed this and have moved back just in case it decides to attack. The three could feel it's eyes staring into theirs and it didn't feel like it did when they first saw it, that doesn't mean that it still didn't hold hate in those eyes but now it looked as if it was just staring to stare.

"Why is that thing staring at us?" Sal asked.

"I don't know but it's creepy as hel" Raven looked over to Rias to see what she was about to say but she seemed to be staring right back at it with the same look it's giving them. Sal and Raven looked at one another with worry but decided to turn their attention back to the creature to see if it was doing anything different.

Stoick thought that it was trying to stare him down, so he was staring right back at it "W-Well, Stoick, we'll talk it over and decide what to do with it within two days, till then we suggest that you keep that thing locked up" one of the other men spoke.

Stoick not wanting to turn his away from the creature he nodded his head. The men from the council were the first to leave the arena, then it was Stoick but before he was fully out of the arena, he looked back at Mikazuki and said.

"Make sure to keep that thing locked up no matter what" Mikazuki nodded, keeping an eye on the creature while he pulled the lever was probably the weirdest thing he's ever done so far because after he pulled the lever the creature was watching him the whole time the door was closing in front of it.

He thought with everyone else away the creature would've tried to escape but it didn't, it just sat there and stared off in the same direction it's been staring at ever since it opened its eyes.

With the door to the pen now locked Mikazuki looked up into the stands and called out to who ever it was that was hiding up there "Come on out now, I know you're up there" after calling out he saw three heads pop up. He wasn't surprised to see Sal and raven but Rias, she usually wouldn't join in on something like eavesdropping.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked. The three come walked around the arena and came in through the main entrance. The first one to speak was Raven.

"We wanted to see what the creature looked like, so when we heard that Stoick was going to show the council that it wasn't a dragon we followed them, Rias on the other hand just now showed up" Raven looked at said friend and saw that Rias was still looking at the door with that blank stare as if she was in a trance.

The three looked at her with worried eyes "Hey, Rias" Mikazuki said calmly hoping that it would gain her attention. Nothing happened, she was still staring at the door.

Raven stood in front of her to see if that would get her attention but when she looked into Rias's eyes she saw something that she's never seen before. Her eyes were a darker color unlike her original greenish blue color, these were a darker color of green and the closer she looked the more she noticed that her pupils were a different shape as well.

"Rias" Raven called out. Rias's eyes slightly moved to look at Raven but said nothing or even reacted.

Next Raven placed her hands on Rias's shoulders and shook her while she called to her "Rias!" this time they got a reaction.

Rias's eyes turning back to their original color and she jerked a little when she saw that Raven was in front of her. She looked at her friends that all was looking at her with worried stares.

"What is it?" she asked calmly not knowing what was going on.

"You, that's what's going on, you were staring at that door like your eyes were glued to it, and we even tried calling your name, but you didn't say anything back, so, you tell us" Raven was worried about her friend.

"I don't know, and I heard you calling me, I just didn't feel like answering, and for me staring at the door, I was just keeping eye out just in case if he was going to do something while we were distracted" she replies. The trio noticed that something was off when they heard her call it a he and the way she spoke, it's as if her usual tone was gone.

The four of them stood there in silence, Raven, Sal, and Mikazuki had their eyes on Rias while she went back staring at the door. About a minute of silence Raven decided it was time for them to leave and get Rias away from here as quick as possible.

"Ok, well, we saw the creature and I think it's time for us to go, see yu later Mikazuki" Raven grabbed Rias's hand and began to drag her out of the arena with Sal not to far behind her. Mikazuki waved them off until they were out of eyesight.

Once out of eyesight Mikazuki went back to his position standing in front of the door. After seeing what it was that was behind that door Mikazuki couldn't help but feel intrigued to see if it could talk like Stoick says.

Being curious he takes the keys to the small window off his waist, inserting them into the key whole twisting until a clicking nose could be heard. Once it was unlocked, he opened the small window but didn't stand in front of it making sure that their eyes don't meet.

About a minute after opening the window a voice could be heard from inside _"Fos dreh hi laan?"_

Mikazuki couldn't understand the language but he's heard it before, it's the language of the dragons back at his old home, Skyrim. Even though he didn't know how to understand or even speak like them, but he can tell that it sounded annoyed.

He knows he's taking a risk for doing something like this but since they might end up killing it, he decided that it wouldn't matter "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're saying but I know what language you're speaking, you're from Skyrim's regions aren't you?" silence could only be heard from within the pen.

Since the creature seemed like it wasn't going to speak again, Mikazuki decided that he would be the one to speak "I may not know what you are, but I know that you shouldn't die in there like an animal, I use to hear stories about an unknown race of dragons that was a very wise and intelligent race and from the description it seems like you're one of those creatures"

He didn't get nothing from the creature, so he continued "I also have heard that your race was wiped out over a couple of hundred of years ago, at least that's what everyone thinks, but you're living proof that they did exist and you're most likely the only one left of your kind" a voice came from within the pen.

 _"_ _Would you stop talking"_ even though it was short, but it still shocked him that it spoke in norse. Deciding not to listen to what it said he continued to talk some more.

"I want to know something, what did you do to Rias?" this time he heard some movement coming from within the pen but then goes quite. He didn't know what it was doing but he had a strange feeling that he might want to move away from the door.

Stepping away from the door he heard a loud bang just seconds after he moved away from the door. The door to the pen shook and some of the wood seemed to have snapped but not enough to complete fall apart.

"I won't stop talking until you tell me what's wrong with Rias" he was serious, he wanted to know what happened to her when she met his eyes.

It was quite for a second but then it's voice broke the silence _"You're one annoying human"_ It was getting annoyed and Mikazuki could tell but he has to find out what he did to Rias.

"I won't stop till you tell me" Mikazuki states.

It was quite once again and this time Mikazuki thinks that might have been the last thing that he'll hear from it. He decided to call it a day and went back over to the door to close the window but when he got closer, he saw a blue light flicker from within the pen.

Not liking the look of that he dashes over to the side, seconds later he heard something from the pen _"YOL"_ a blast of blue fire came out of the small window after he heard whatever it was.

He quickly goes for the small window and shut it so that it couldn't try to do that again. Taking a deep breath, he looks behind him and sees that the fire that came from the window burned a little bit of the ground 'How am I going to explain this?' he wondered.

He goes back and stands where he was standing before and this time he stayed quite, just waiting till his shift was over.

 **(With Rias, Raven, and Sal)**

Raven dragged Rias all the way back to the inn until they were back in the room that they stayed in. Once in their room Raven sits Rias on her bed with a light thud then she folded her arms looking at Rias with a questioning stare. Rias stared back not even fazed or even had the look of confusion. Sal sat at the edge of Ravens bed looking at Rias waiting for something to happen.

"Rias tell us what happened back there because you weren't yourself once you saw that thing, so spill it" Raven was pretty much ordering Rias to explain herself. Rias didn't say anything she just looked at Raven and just shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't the Rias they knew.

Raven looks back at Sal and he shrugs his shoulders not knowing what they could do. Raven sighed and sat next to Rias and looked at her, Rias wasn't looking at her though she was keeping her eyes where Raven stood as if she was still standing there. This was worrying both Raven and Sal the only thing they could think of what happened is that the creature in that pen did something when they met eyes.

"Tomorrow we're going to go find out what happened to you even if that means we're going to have to try to talk to that thing" Raven promised but Sal on the other hand thinks that it would be a bad idea to do that. They don't know what that thing is capable of doing and pissing it off or annoying it by asking questions would be a bad idea but at the same time that might be the only thing they can do.

"Raven, if we do that, we're going to keep her here so that means someone has to stay with her while the other one goes talks to that thing" Raven snaps her head around.

"Then I'll go talk to it" Sal shook his head "No, I'll go talk to it, you need to stay here and watch over Rias" Raven wasn't going to back down from this.

"No, I'm going to go, that thing is behind a big wall of wood and metal, if that thing could break out of that he would've done it by now, so I'll be the one to go" Sal stared her down with seriousness.

"You're staying here and that's finally, because if that thing is responsible for what has happened to Rias then it could do the same to you"

"Then I won't look at it" Sal folds his arms over his chest.

"You wouldn't be able to resist looking at it when you're yelling at it, you like to get you point around so you try to stare them down to intimidate them, so no, you're not going because you might end up like her" they both look at Rias and saw that she was now staring at Raven as if she was staring her down.

This startled Raven, just seeing that blank stare staring her down was making her uneasy and she back away a little, Rias's eyes followed. Raven slowly turns to Sal and he was still staring at her "Raven I think we should call it a day" Sal suggested.

"How come, it's still light out" Sal points to the shudders. She turns her head to see that the sun was already going down.

"What the hel, where did the day go, it seemed so short" Raven wined.

"It was midday when we followed the chief and those other men to the arena, walking there took a little bit of time, then we were there talking to Mikazuki for a while before we left which took some time just to get back here, and we've been talking for a while now" Sal explains how the day went by so fast.

"Still, it ended to early" Raven was pouting but that quickly changed when she Rias's eyes still looking at her. She stood up and pretended to stretch "Well, I guess I'm heading to bed, see you guys in the morning" she jumps into her bed throwing the covers over her head.

It was now just Sal and Rias but now her attention was on him. It was already making him uncomfortable, so he did the same but without the stretches "I guess I'll do the same, so should you Rias, I'll see you in the morning" Sal got up and left the room to go back to his room.

Not long after entering his and Mikazuki's room, Mikazuki entered the room "You look beat up" Sal comments on Mikazuki's state.

"Yea laugh it up but if you have to know, I was able to get that thing to talk" Sal eye's widened.

"How did you manage to do that?" Sal asked.

"I opened the small window and began to speak but it was the one to speak first actually, it talked seconds after opening the window" This was somewhat good news, this information tells Sal that if they annoy it or whatever Mikazuki did it'll speak.

"What about you, what happened when you guys left?" Sal looks over to the door.

"We came back here and tried to get Rias to talk but she stayed quite but then when Raven and I began to talk about that thing she was staring Raven down with a blank stare like the one back in the arena, it's as if her hearing us call it a 'thing' offended her for some reason" Sal explained.

"That's not like her, but I did try to get it to tell me what happened to Rias, but it ended up calling me annoying then shoots blue fire through the window" Sal was staring at him confused.

"Are you saying that thing speaks norse?" Mikazuki nods his head.

"Yep, It surprised me too" Mikazuki lets out a yawn "Well, I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning" he lays back onto his bed head hitting his pillow.

"Yea see you in the morning" Sal followed his lead and laid back in his bed. He laid there for a second thinking about Rias and that creature, he was also thinking about what's in it for them tomorrow because he's got a bad feeling in his gut saying that something's going to happen. Eventually all that thinking and worrying made him fall asleep for the night.

 **(A/N One more thing, i would like to mention that I will be taking five characters that you the readers create, if you want to have one of your characters in later chapter then leave me a PM, after that we can talk about the rest in detail. I hope you guys have a good day as well a Happy early Thanksgiving or any other holiday that you might celebrate on that same day. See you guys next time!)**


	5. Happy 4th of July!

**(A/N Happy 4th of July to everyone! This coming weekend there will not be an update for any story that's out there on the fanfiction site. I will say that a new story will be uploaded soon along with a new chapter for one of my other stories. The story is going to be based off of the Star Wars franchise.**

 **This will be uploaded to all of my stories and that should be all for now. I hope you enjoy the holiday and fireworks!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N Long time no see. I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story but that's because I've been busy with other ones as well as trying to decided if i should re-write this but for now I decided that I'll finish this and if I re-write it at least I have stuff to work with and fix if needed.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry if it seems small of a chapter. See you guys next time!)**

 **(Chapter Four)**

The next morning came quick and also came loud. Sal and Mikazuki was woken up by the sounds of loud banging at their door. Sal being th one that's awake the most he was the one to get up and answer the door. Opening the door, he sees that it was Raven, she pushes her way through the door into the room.

"What are you doing here, it's early" Raven was pacing in the room.

"It's Rias" that's all she needed to say. Both Sal and Mikazuki were now fully awake and waiting to her what Raven has to say.

"What about Rias?" Sal asked with worry.

"I know it may not sound important or something to worry about, but she was humming" Sal and Mikazuki was now confused.

"Humming, as in like humming a song?" Raven nodded.

"How is that something to worry about?" Mikazuki asks. Raven stops pacing and looks Mikazuki dead in the eyes and says.

"She's been humming the same tune all night long, I've barely got any sleep because of it and I swear I can still hear the tune in my head" she began to hum the tune. Mikazuki's eyes widened when he listened to the humming.

Raven noticed the look on Mikazuki's face and stopped humming "What is it?" She asks.

"That's the tune that the creature was humming, it'll hum that same tune for a while before it goes quiet then a couple of hours later it'll start it up again" Mikazuki explained. Raven was about to leave the room until Sal stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sal asks.

"I'm going to the arena to get that thing to talk if it's the last thing I do" Sal held a tight grip on her keeping her from leaving the room.

"No, you're not, you're going to stay here with Rias, Mikazuki and I will go to the arena" Raven was going to retaliate but Mikazuki speaks up.

"You know if we get caught, we're in trouble, right?" the looks that both Sal and Raven told him that they're serious about this and know the risks for doing something as stupid as opening that pen for that creature so that they can talk to it.

"I'll take that as a yes" they both nods. Mikazuki sluggishly got up and said "I guess I should go get ready then" Mikazuki grabs a couple of clothing and leaves the room so those two don't see him get changed.

"Raven, where is Rias right now?" Sal abruptly asked realizing that Raven had left Rias all by herself.

Raven also just realized what she's done and without a word she bolted for the door right back to her room. It didn't take long to get back to her room but when she opened her door, she saw that Rias wasn't there anymore. Raven began to worry and ran back to Sal and Mikazuki's room.

When she opened the door to their room, she saw Sal still standing there seeming to have been waiting on her. He looked at her waiting for her to say something, but she only gave him a look which he knew what that meant.

The two ran out of the room not even waiting for Mikazuki to get done getting his clothes on and ran for the inn's exit.

 **(With Hiccup and Cami)**

Hiccup and Cami were having an early morning stroll with Toothless and Cami's Changewing Scarlet following not far behind them. The morning started out calmly for the four but that was until Snotlout came up to them to bug them.

"Hey, you two love birds, how's it been?" Snotlout asks with a smug grin.

"Hey Snotface, and for your question it's been good that is until you showed up" Cami says.

Snotlout looks at Hiccup with an offended look "Hiccup, get your girlfriend under control" Cami glares at him.

"Snotlout, what do you want?" Hiccup asks in annoyance.

"Oh, yea, have you seen the twins, I haven't been able to find them" Both Hiccup and Cami looks at each other and shrugs their shoulders.

"No, we haven't but I would think that they would be pranking someone by now"

"You could be right and the only person I would think would be…" before Snotlout could finish his sentence they heard a scream followed by laughter not too far from them.

"There's your answer, now can you leave us alone?" Cami snapped wanting Snotlout to leave them alone. Snotlout took this as his que to go and leaves the two before she decides to kick his ass.

When he was out of ear shot Cami says, "I can't stand that guy sometimes" Hiccup looks at her with a questioning look.

"Sometimes?" he questions.

"Ok, all the time, he just knows how to get…" her words die in her mouth while her eyes were following something behind Hiccup.

Hiccup turns around to see what she was looking at and saw Sal and Raven run out of the inn and towards the arena. Hiccup and Cami looked at one another and began to wonder "What do you think that was about" Cami asked.

"I don't know but I think we should follow" Cami nods.

The two took off after Sal and Raven leaving both Scarlet and Toothless behind but kept their distance so that the two wasn't noticed. Whenever something like this happens (Which isnt a lot) especially with those two they can guess that something was wrong and with the looks that they had on their faces it conforms that something was happing and it's happening at the arena.

Luckily for them the arena wasn't that far in the first place so when they got there, they saw Sal and Raven looking around franticly as if they're looking for something or someone. Hiccup and Cami went over to hide behind some barrels that they used to hold fish for training and got down behind them but was still able to see what was going on.

"Do you see her?" Raven asks.

"No, so does that mean that she didn't come here?" Sal wonders still looking around just in case.

"Maybe but if that's the case then where did she go?" Sal shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe to the Great Hall?" Raven was still worried though but since they're here she decided to go into the arena.

Sal quickly grabbed her hand stopping her "Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"Since we're here I'm going to talk to that thing" Sal shakes his head.

"No, you're not, you're not going anywhere near that thing and besides there's a guard down there" he points towards the guard that was standing in front of the pen but was looking up at them.

"So, what, it's not like it can do any real harm while trapped in there" Sal raised an eyebrow.

"Take a look at the door" She looked at the door.

At first, she didn't see what he was talking about but when she looked a little harder, she saw that the door was cracked a little and the metal was bent a little bit. She looks at Sal "Now do you see what I mean, that thing in there is strong and if it can door that then it should be able to break out whenever it wants too"

"Then why hasn't done that?" she pulls her arm away from Sal.

"I don't know, maybe it got hurt when it fell or it's probably wanting to stay in there until the right moment" Sal honestly didn't know what that thing was planning but deep down he can feel that it won't be too long till it does something.

"Still I want to find out what it did to her"

The whole time Cami and Hiccup were wondering who they were talking about but when they realized that Rias isnt around them then they took a guess and say that's who they're talking about "What do you think they mean by all that?" Cami whispers.

Hiccup shrugs "I don't know but it seems that they think that 'it' did something to Rias" The two went quite again and returned their attention back to the two but noticed that they were gone.

They looked around to see if they could see them but didn't see them that was until they notice that they went into the arena and now talking to the guard posted. They can't really hear what they were saying but they can see that Raven was saying something to the guard.

The guard looked at Sal with a questioning look, Sal was holding her back trying to keep her away before she did something stupid. Sal began to pull her away but something loud that shook the ground knocking them onto the ground, even Hiccup and Cami were knocked over.

"What was that?" Cami asked looking at Hiccup with a worried look.

"I don't know but it didn't sound good" Hiccup began to hear loud footsteps. He turns around to see Toothless and Scarlet running at them.

Toothless nudges Hiccup to get up "Toothless do you know what that was?" Toothless looks into the arena looking straight at the door to the pen.

 **"** **We have to get out of here"** Toothless wined as he kept his eyes on the door.

"I think we should go" Cami suggests.

"But what about them?"

"They'll be fine, but we need to go" Hiccup takes one more look down into the arena to see the Guard, Sal, and Raven all back on their feet. After they got back onto their feet Raven and Sal left the arena and was probably going back into the village.

After those two were out of sight Toothless, Hiccup, Cami, and Scarlet left as well but before they could reach the bridge both Scarlet and Toothless seem to have stopped in their tracks. Cami and Hiccup turned to look at their dragons and saw that they were looking behind them.

"Come on bud, we need to go" a minute passed before the two dragons turned towards their humans and went back to following them into the plaza.

The four followed Raven and Sal until they saw the two come to a stop at the front door of the inn than began to argue about something that they couldn't hear from where they were standing. Cami poked Hiccup in the shoulder gaining his attention.

"I think we should go" this wasn't like Cami.

"How come?" Hiccup asks.

"Just look for yourself" her eyes were looking passed him in a different direction.

Hiccup follows where she was looking and saw that it was Rias walking towards Raven and Sal who don't seem to have noticed her just yet.

"Hey, Hiccup, did you notice something off about her?" what was she talking about…

Hiccup takes a closer look at her and saw something off about her posture and her facial expression, it seems like she's lost in her head or something close to that. He knows that because he's seen it before but this one is just a little different.

"I think we should-" he was cut off when he felt Cami's hand grab his shoulder shaking her head.

"No, I think we should go and leave it be, for now" what did she mean by that?

Hiccup took one more look at the three friends watching Raven hug Rias and Sal saying something to Raven which wasn't making her happy. Hiccup, Cami, Toothless and Scarlet left the scene and went on to the Great Hall to meet up with the others.

"What do you think is going on with those three?" Cami asks.

"I don't know but I think it had to do something with that creature" Hiccup doesn't really know what to call it.

"Is it because what they said back in the arena?" Hiccup nods.

"Yes, they said that it did something to her but how would that be possible, we haven't met a dragon that could do something to change someone" normal dragons don't have any abilities like that, at least that they know of.

"That doesn't mean that there isn't any that could do that" Cami was right, they don't know what kind of dragons are out there.

"That's true, we don't know anything past the archipelago but for something like the dragon-" Cami cuts him off.

"That's not a dragon, that thing is a demon" Hiccup looks over to Toothless to see that he was nodding in agreement.

"Come on bud, is it possible for you to talk to it?" Toothless begins to shake his head rapidly.

"Why not?" Toothless just looks down at his paws.

"Come on Hiccup, even if he would talk to it how could he tell you what it said?" she did have a point.

"You have a point but-" Cami stops him "No, no buts, we're not talking to that thing until we know what they plan to do with it" Hiccup nods his head not wanting to say anything else just to get cut off again.

"Good, now let's go before you try to talk me into trying to talk to that thing" Hiccup acts like he was offended.

"What, I would never do such a thing" Cami rolls her eyes but smiles while doing so.

Hiccup and Cami begin to leave but Toothless and Scarlet were still standing there looking back towards the arena. At first Hiccup didn't notice but after taking a second look he noticed that the dragons ears were twitching as if there was a sound that they were hearing that humans can't hear.

"Hey bud, come on" the dragon didn't move. Cami walks up to Scarlet putting a hand on her back which pulled the dragon out of it's short trance.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" the dragon could only stare at her rider.

"Hey Hiccup, what do you think's happening?" she asks looking over to her boyfriend.

"I-I don't know, bud, what's going on?" Hiccup asks Toothless.

The dragons were both looking at the arena as if something was happening. Hiccup and Cami had a bad feeling about it and took off back towards the arena, but their dragons quickly cut them off standing in front of them stopping them.

"Bud, what's going on?" the dragon was letting out a light whining sound. Cami's dragon did the same.

"Hiccup?" Cami sounded concern.

A loud BOOM could be heard coming from the arena. Everyone in the village heard it and began to run for the arena fearing of what might be happening. The only ones that weren't running would be the dragons they were backing away or flying away from Berk.

Toothless and Scarlet started to growl at the arena and backing their riders away from the proximity of the arena. Hiccup and Cami look at one another before hearing some yelling form behind them seeing that almost everyone in Berk was running this way.

"Come on, we need to go see what's going on" Cami nods running around her dragon. The two dragons looked at one another before running after their riders.

When they arrived at the arena, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The creature has busted out and was holding Rias up by the neck and the other three that was with here were still in the arena staying back.

The creature looked around to see that everyone has started to gather around the outside the arena. It tightened his grip around her neck, but she didn't seem to struggle. Her friends didn't want to make a move just to avoid from it killing her.

They were worried about their friend, but they couldn't do anything without putting her in danger. The creature turns to look at Rias, but it noticed that she had tears rolling down her face and whispering something. It couldn't hear her though. It leans in a little closer but kept an eye out just in case.

"Please… kill me…" she whispers. The creature pulls back tilting it's head confused. It's grip loosened.

He takes a look around the arena to see that Hiccup and Cami along with the traitorous dragons have moved down to the entrance to the arena and Hiccup was slowly taking steps into the arena. The creature lifts up a hand and launches a fire ball at his feet. This makes Hiccup and Cami jump back.

The creature looks back at her sees that tears are building up. He slowly places his forehead on hers and chants a small spell. Rias's thoughts and memories began to fill his head and he saw everyone from now to back then. He couldn't believe what he's seeing. He pulls away not wanting to see more and lightly releases his grip on her neck before putting her down but before fully letting go he placed a crest on her neck.

She falls to the floor but not hard and looks up at the creature. The creature looks around the arena for those that has done her wrong. One by one his eyes landed on each of them which were four individuals. After remembering who they are and what they look like he looks down at Rias and uses the mark to telepathically speak to her.

 _"_ _Can you hear me?"_ she quickly looks at him startled.

 _"_ _I'll take that as a yes, I left that mark on your neck, so I can pull this off and it works backwards as well, I've seen your memories and thoughts"_ she looks panicked _"You don't have to worry no more, I'm going to protect you from now on"_ the other three that were with her came running to her side seeing if she was alright.

The creature looks away and saw that Hiccup has gotten a little closer, so he changed his spell that he used early and used chain lightning at his feet. This stopped Hiccup in his tracks and scared him a little bit as well.

"Move I will not hesitate to kill you" he growls at Hiccup which Hiccup listened and backed up.

"O-Ok, I won't move, I-I just want to talk" Hiccup stutters.

"We have nothing to talk about"

Raven speaks "What did you do to her?" she grabs the creatures attention. The creature looks at Raven still holding his hand aimed for Hiccup.

"I did nothing but gave her a way to hear me through her thoughts" he replied softly not wanting everyone around to hear.

"Hiccup?" the creature turns to see that the girl was pulling Hiccup away from the arena but quickly stopped when she saw it staring at her.

Draco took a quick look at Rias then back to Hiccup. Hiccup has seemed to have pulled away from his mate but stayed where he was "What is your reasoning to talk to me?"

"I-I just want to help"

"I don't need your help"

"I want to help you understand that we don't kill dragons anymore, that's all"

The creature looks at Hiccup with a deadpan stare "Tell me something, how long do you think that will last, hmm?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean how long do you think this little peace is going to last, dragons will out live humans over decades, new humans that are born into this world will not have the same mind set as those who are here, and there are still humans out there that kill dragons for sport"

"That's not us though, we (gesturing around him) are not like the rest of them, we accept dragons here"

"That's not what it looked like to me when you shot me down" he took a step forward.

"You gave us no choice you—" the creature was holding up a hand getting ready to use a spell, but he heard Rias's voice. He looks down at her.

 _"_ _Don't"_ she simply says. He lowered his hand then turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup resumes to speak "You gave us no choice, you were attacking us, so we had to defend our homes" he finally explains.

"You may be protecting your homes but you're protecting the wrong kind of people" this confused Hiccup but saw that the creature were looking back up into the stands but then quickly back at the creature to see that his wings were slowly spreading out getting ready to take off.

"Wait!—" he couldn't get a word out. The creature lunged forward pushing/flying past Hiccup and all of those that were at the entrance and out of the arena flying off to who knows where.

"After it!" Stoick yells leading a huge group of people to chase after the creature leaving Rias, Sal, Raven, Hiccup, Cami, and Scarlet all in the arena but those who were still in the stands it was Fishlegs, Meatlug and Toothless.

Hiccup stared at the four that were comforting their red head friend that seemed to still be in shock. Cami walks up to him placing a hand on his shoulders and says, "Let's go" Hiccup instead walks forward over to the four. Cami sighed and followed.

"Are you alight?" he asks. Raven looks up at him.

"Yes, we're fine" she says bluntly.

"Raven be nice" Sal whispers. Raven hugs her friend tighter. Sal instead spoke "Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to Rias really quick" Sal looks at Rias. She just sat there. Sal nodded his head not sure what to really say.

Hiccup crouches down and asks, "Hey Rias, can you tell me what he wanted, if you know?"

She shook her head "No"

"I saw him say something to you"

"He didn't, he was talking to Raven" Raven looked at her confused.

"He only said one thing to me"

"I swear I saw him say something to you"

She shook her head. Hiccup can clearly see that she's not wanting to speak about it, so he just pushed it to the side. He looked back to see that Fishlegs and his dragon were entering the arena, Hiccup had an idea.

"Fishlegs, do you know anything about that things race?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so but there was once a book I read a while back about a group of people worshiping something weird, but I didn't read the whole thing, sorry but if I can find it again, I could probably read it and see what they worshipped"

"Thank you Fishlegs, that would be some help" Fishlegs nods his head with a smile before taking off to his house to the find said book.

Cami grabs Hiccups shoulders. He looks to see her gesture to the exit. He nods but first looks at the four in front of him "It's good to see that you're ok" he smiles standing up to leave with Cami and the dragons.

Rias only watches the two leave the arena but, in her head, she began to think of what the creature said. She couldn't help but think if he really meant it but for some reason it felt like he was telling the truth and deep down she was hoping that it was, but she still relies on her friends to watch over her.

"Lets go home" Raven says with a smile. Rias nods her head getting up off of the ground and followed her friends heading on to their rooms.

 **(Time Skip)**

Hours past and no one was able to find the location of where the creature was, but the good news was that someone was able to find out something about it. Fishlegs was able to find the book he told Hiccup about.

Hiccup, Cami, and the others were all at the hall getting something to eat before calling it a day. As they were finishing up their food Fishlegs comes barging in looking around the hall for hiccup. When his eyes landed on his friend, he ran over to the table startling everyone that was there.

"Fishlegs you ok?" Astrid asks.

"Y-Yea, I-I was able t-to find the book" he says breathlessly.

Hiccup got up from his seat "You found it?" Fishlegs nods his head with a smile.

Fishlegs places the book down in front of everyone on a specific page that he's saved before getting here. Everyone looks down at the page. The page had a couple of writing along with a few drawings on it with people with wings hovering above people on there knees but something about the winged people looked familiar.

"Is that?" Fishlegs nods.

"Yep, it's whatever the creature is and from what I've found out is that there used to be thousands of them and different kinds as well"

"What happened to them all?" Hiccup asks.

"Just like it said, humans wiped them all out except for him"

"Does it say that in that book of yours?" Astrid asks.

"Not in those exact words but in the very end of the book it mentions that there were those who hunted these things for their hide to make armor out of them" Fishlegs explains.

"What's so great about its hide?" Snotlout asks.

"Well, depending on which area it comes from it can be fire, cold, water, and a couple of other things proof"

"Wait, are you saying that you can become fire proof if you had its hide?" Ruffnut asks clearly interested.

"Um… Yes?"

"That's awesome, lets go find this thing and get its hide!" Tuffnut yells.

"Lets go!" the twins leave the table but Hiccups yells stopping them.

"No! we can't do that, we need to show that we're not like those wiped it's race out"

"Aww come on"

"No, Hiccup said no and it's final" Cami jumps in. Hiccup thanks her and she nods.

The twins sit back down with sour faces "Good, now Fishlegs, did you find anything else out?" he shakes his head.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything else out about it, but I could see if Johann has anything on it when he comes by in a couple of days"

"I guess we'll have to wait then" he pushes the book back to Fishlegs but Fishlegs pushes it back.

"You can hold on to it and see if you can find anything else out that I missed" Hiccup grabs the book and thanks his chubby friend. Fishlegs nods with a smile.

"It's late and I think its time for us all to turn in, we're going to have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" everyone groans. Hiccup rolls his eyes.

The gang leave their table to head on to their homes Hiccup and Cami were last to leave since they had to wake their dragons up. Once they were up, they left the hall but as they left the hall, they saw Rias leaving the guest house heading off to who knows where.

Hiccup thought about following her, but Cami grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. He turned to look at where Rias was heading but she was gone.

The two went on to going home since Cami didn't want to deal with looking for the red head right now and knew that it wasn't a good idea to go after her anyways.

 **(A/N Almost forgot, yes there will be more short chapters, possibly and like I said I might re-write this)**


End file.
